Light
by panskiss123
Summary: Peter Pan has decided to become something he never imagined he would ever be. Sequel to 'More than Enough' One-shot. rated M for language and graphic scenes. Do not ready if easily offended. :)


Wendy Pan sat up and blinked at the stream of sunlight that flooded through her window. She stretched her arms over her head, yawning, and did her best not to jostle the sleeping figure beside her. She turned and flung the covers aside, grunting as she realized that his arm was still flung over her waist, and she had difficulty moving. Huffing loudly, she turned and roughly shook the sleeping figure. His head shot up, his golden curls tousled and his bright eyes blinking in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I need to relieve myself. Could you let me up?"

"You had to wake me for that?"

"You are wrapped around me so tightly I'd do better getting out of a corset," she huffed. He grumbled and removed his arm, turning over and yanking the sheets over his head. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she hurried outside to the makeshift lavatory that the Lost Boys had created just for her. Before she had come to the island, the boys had just gone into the woods to do their business and Wendy had flat out refused to do such un-lady-like business for the whole world to see. The boys had immediately provided her with a little stall complete with a door.

Wendy was still a society girl at heart, though she felt much more at home in Neverland with Peter than she ever had in London. She was free to do what she wanted, wear what she liked, and say what she was thinking. Peter loved her fiery spirit that rivaled his. It was one of the many reasons he had taken a wife, going against everything he believed in and everything that Neverland knew about him.

Before Wendy, Peter had been cocky, selfish, and at best, a womanizing monster. He knew Wendy had changed him and he was incredibly grateful to her for his new perspective on life.

That's not to say that Peter was the perfect husband, or the perfect man for that matter. But is anyone really perfect? Wendy and Peter still fought like cats and dogs. She screamed at him to grow up and he yelled at her that he regretted ever bringing her to his island. When that would happen, Wendy would fling herself on the bed and hide her tear-stained face in the pillow. Or more often than not, she would run into the forest and would collapse in the flowers, her face dirty and streaked with tears. Peter would find her, scoop her up, and hold her to his chest, rocking them both back and forth and whispering how sorry he was against her hair. He knew he would mess up a thousand more times, and Wendy knew that too. He begged her to forgive him, to stay with him, to never leave him. And she never could. No matter how many times he screwed up, she couldn't leave him.

After she finished her business, she washed her hands in the bucket by the door and gasped as a ball of light flew in front of her face!

"Tinkerbell! Don't DO that!" The fairy shrugged, not looking remotely sorry.

"Have you come to speak to Peter?" She had but she had also wanted to check on the woman who carried the next heir to Neverland.

Wendy lead the way back into their bedroom and opened the door. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, and gasped, leaning against the wall. She pressed both her hands to her belly and waited for the strange sensations to pass. Tink jingled for Peter to wake up and his eyes widened as he sat up in bed. He threw the covers off the bed and leaped across the floor, his arms wrapping around her.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I haven't gotten used to the kicking." His large hand rested over her smaller one and he grinned as he felt his child's movements against their hands.

"He's strong, like me."

"I told you, Peter, it may be a daughter. Don't assume it is a boy." Peter shrugged.

"I don't care what it is. It will look just like me!" He nudged her gently and smiled. "With your eyes, of course. And your lips. Both of which have captivated me completely." Her scowl melted off at his words and she shook her head.

"You're impossible."

"But you love me," he insisted.

"Yes," she sighed dramatically. "I suppose I do. Oh good, she's stopped."

"You are bound and determined it is a daughter, aren't you?" Tink jingled overhead and he huffed. "So is Tink."

"I don't know, every time I try to imagine the baby, I see a little girl with your curls and my eyes."

"Were you coming back to bed?"

"Yes. I didn't sleep much last night so I was hoping for a little bit more." He tugged her back toward the bed and watched her as she sat on the edge beside him. She noticed his wide-eyed gaze and she cocked her head.

"What?"

"I just...it's kind of amazing to see you growing so quickly." His hand moved from hers back to her belly. "The baby growing I mean. But you, your body is changing so much and you are just so damn beautiful." She blushed, her hands covering his now.

"Do you really mean that?" He frowned.

"Would I say it if I didn't?"

"It's just...my father used to tell me no man would love me if I was with child. I would be so big and disgusting that no one would want me. And it's what I grew up hearing. That men tire of their wives when they become pregnant." Peter felt rage coursing through him at the mention of her father. He already knew she'd had a tough life in London and it was largely because of her father. He hadn't asked for exact details and wasn't sure he wanted them. He had watched Wendy for most of her life, and saw how she was treated. It was one of the reasons he knew she would come away with him if he asked.

He hadn't counted on falling for her and asking her to stay with him.

Tink jingled impatiently and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't forget about you, Tink. What can we do for you?" Wendy watched his brow furrow and then he shook his head.

"I've told the Fairy Queen, time and time again, I will send word when we know something about the baby. Damn she's more anxious than Wendy is," more jingling and he looked indignant. "I am NOT in a pissy mood." Wendy giggled as her husband looked even more irritated.

"Then you go can go back and tell the Queen the 'anxious father' is doing just fine, thank you." Tink rolled her eyes, patted Wendy's cheek gently and zoomed out the window. Peter shook his hair out of his eyes and turned back to Wendy.

His hands rested on her cheeks and he pressed his lips to her forehead before he moved down to her lips.

"You are the most beautiful creature ever created. That's not going to change because you get a little big."

"But Peter, I'll get VERY big. And I'll be tired and I won't be able to satisfy your needs..."

"That's ok, I can always bring one of the girls back for a few days." He burst out laughing as her jaw dropped and the murder flashed in her eyes.

"I'm only joking, Wendy! Damn. You are my one and only, little girl. That will never change. As long as you stay rested and healthy for yourself and our baby, I'll be happy."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Stop asking me that," he said angrily. His face softened and he sighed as he pushed a curl behind her ear. "You know me, Wendy. I don't say something I don't mean. If I say that I will always love you, then I mean it. If I say you will always be beautiful to me, I MEAN it. Understand?" She nodded, settling her head under his chin.

"Besides, how big could you possibly get?"

* * *

Peter's question was answered over the next few weeks. It took Wendy no time at all to balloon to twice her normal size. She was shocked when she woke up one morning and could no longer see her feet. In fact, it downright terrified her how fast the baby was growing.

"Peter," she said softly as she gazed into the glass. He propped his head up on his arm and glanced over her. "What if something is wrong with the baby?"

"What do you mean?" He lowered his arm and sat up.

"This is not a normal pregnancy. I have never seen a woman grow so quickly. What if there is something wrong with me? With the baby?"

"Wendy, it's not a normal pregnancy anyway. But if you're scared, maybe we should have you checked out or something. Why don't you get dressed and we will walk to the Indian village together?" She nodded and tossed her gown aside, her eyes locked on her reflection. Peter slid out of bed and approached her, his arms wrapping around her waist and moving his hand over her growing belly. His other hand moved up to cup her breast, as he leaned in to nibble at her ear.

"I don't mind these changes. Not at all. Especially these. These I love," he moved his other hand up to he was cupping both mounds in his calloused hands. She released a little moan as his thumbs made circles over her darkened areolas and she tossed her head aside so he could lavish her skin with his tongue. His hand slid back down over her belly, and then lower. His roughened fingertips made circles over her center before diving into her folds. She moaned loudly and reached back to grip his curls in her fist. His teeth grazed her neck and throat, as he bucked his hips and pressed his erection into the small of her back. Peter preferred to sleep in his natural state; he found that clothes were a waste of time and bringing Wendy to live with him only confirmed that decision. He hissed through his teeth as she rubbed against him, feeling her getting wetter and wetter. His hands gripped her waist as he kneed her legs apart and bent her over. Her breasts pressed against the glass as he pounded into her from behind and she reached behind her, her fingernails digging into his thigh. He leaned down to bite her shoulder and the angle made her scream out.

"Fuck Wendy, you. Are. Perfect," he growled in her ear.

"Peter! Peter!" They found their paradise together and he wrapped a blanket around them both and tugged her toward their private bathing pool. Wendy slid into the heated water and sighed at the warmth. Peter swam a few laps around the pool before coming back to her, his hands going to her stomach.

"I swear to you, Wendy. Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby." She smiled, her hands covering his.

"I do so love you, Peter Pan."

"And I love you, my darling girl. You clean yet? I've been hearing your stomach growling for the past twenty minutes."

"It's the baby, I swear it."

"Well then let me feed my little one. Come on." He started to pick her up and her hands flew out to press against his chest.

"Peter, no! I'm much too heavy for that."

"You dare underestimate my strength? Come on, little girl, I can still carry you." He silenced her protests when his mouth closed over hers and he picked her up, straining only slightly.

"See? Don't underestimate your husband, wife."

"Never," she giggled as she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. He grinned that boyish grin as he flew them back to their home.

* * *

When they reached the Indian Village, the smell of cooking fish reached Peter's nostrils and his own stomach started to growl. Wendy's, however, began to roll and she turned around and vomited in the dirt. Peter watched her, bemused and concerned and she groaned as she wiped at her mouth. He hurried over to one of the women and gestured for a bowl of water. Scowling, she handed it over and he shot her a glare before running back to Wendy.

"How can I throw up when I haven't eaten anything?"

"You got me. I guess fish isn't what the baby is craving. Oh, Tiger Lily!" The Indian girl stopped and her dark eyes widened.

"Why, Peter Pan. Pan's Lady. We haven't seen you both in many moons. We'd heard you were not letting your queen out of the house." Peter frowned.

"I'm not keeping her captive, Tiger Lily. She's with child. And as you can see, she's getting bigger. We're keeping the baby safe." Tiger Lily blinked and lowered her head.

"Of course. Have you come to speak to my father?"

"Possibly. We have some questions about the baby and we aren't sure who else to ask on the island. It's never happened before, our situation."

"Indeed not," she said thoughtfully. "Come." She lead them to her father's tent and Peter kept a protective arm around his wife as the Indian women stared. There was no concept of time on the island but even Peter knew they had not been married long and yet Wendy was about to give birth any day.

When they entered the tent, a plate of fish was immediately brought and Peter glanced sideways at Wendy, who was looking rather green.

"You do not eat fish," the Chief questioned in a deep voice. Wendy bit her lip but Peter shook his head.

"She's just feeling a little ill. Chief, we actually came to talk to you about the baby."

"I know nothing about babies, Peter Pan. Those questions would best be taken to our Healers. Daughter, bring them here. Tell them the Lord of Neverland requires attention."

"It's the QUEEN who needs assistance," Peter said steadily, wrapping his arm around his wife and pulling her to his side. The Chief cleared his throat.

"Of course. Our...Queen." Peter stiffened at the Chief's tone and Tiger Lily hurried out of the tent. When she returned, she was accompanied by three women. One was younger than the rest with beads and feathers braided into her long hair that swept the ground. The second was a good bit older but without the wrinkles that age brought.

The third was a familiar face and one that made Wendy tense up and back up into Peter's chest. His arms wrapped around her protectively and a scowl crossed his handsome face.

"What is SHE doing here?"

"Calm yourself, Peter Pan. Crying Wolf is powerless now and has rejoined the ranks of the Healers."

"That doesn't mean she can't hurt my wife," Peter spat. "Did you forget that she betrayed us? Betrayed ME?"

"We have not forgotten," the Chief said solemnly. "The King and Queen of the Fairies stripped her powers and made her swear her loyalty to the King and Queen of Neverland." Peter's eyes narrowed and his glare matched the old woman's. She leaned on her walking stick, her lips curled into an evil smile. Wendy whimpered and tried to hide behind Peter.

"Look at how she cowers behind her lover," Crying Wolf spat.

"Be still," the youngest of them said suddenly. "She is our Queen and will be treated as such."

"Thank you," Peter bowed his head to her, his voice softening. "You are Princess Tiger Lily's aunt, is that right?" She bowed her head in return.

"I am Chepi, sister to the Chief. What would you ask of us, Peter Pan?"

"My wife is with child and...well, we're a little worried that something might be wrong with the babe. Never before has a Lost Boy impregnated a woman before. I'm...well, I'm a little new to this," he gave a weak chuckle which earned him a deadly glare from Crying Wolf. "I just want to make sure everything is alright with her and the baby."

"Come to my tent, Wendy Pan." Chepi opened her arms and Wendy shot Peter a frightened look before approaching the young woman. Peter made to follow her but Crying Wolf stepped in front of him.

"You will wait here, Pan."

"Like hell I will! I'm not letting her out of my sight while you're around, Crying Wolf!"

"Peter," Tiger Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"No. I'm not leaving her side." He wrapped an arm around his wife again and Crying Wolf rolled her eyes.

"Does the whore need such protection if the island loves her so?" Peter reacted so quickly that no one saw it; he held a shining blade to the old woman's throat and he bared his teeth.

"Call her that one more time and I will slice off your tongue and feed it to the crocodile. Do you understand?" Crying Wolf glared up at him in hatred but nodded and Peter sheathed his blade.

"Follow me," Chepi said calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

The examination was uncomfortable for both Peter and Wendy. He flushed red when Chepi asked her to disrobe and he tried to ignore the fact that Wendy was standing in front of him naked, in a room full of his subjects. He turned to face the wall, his eyes toward the sky.

Chepi poked and prodded Wendy's stomach and muttered instructions to the other two.

"Anoya, bring me my vials please." The older woman nodded and jumped to her feet, running over to Chepi's bed. She returned with several small vials, and Chepi poured some kind of purple liquid over Wendy's stomach. Peter paced over them, staying far away from Crying Wolf. Chepi smiled over her shoulder.

"Pan is already a father. You pace like you are carrying the babe yourself." Peter scowled while Wendy giggled.

"Something is wrong," Chepi said solemnly, all teasing gone. Wendy tried to sit up.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The baby will be here by sundown." Peter froze in place.

"WHAT?"

"Neverland is magic, Peter Pan. Surely you did not think this would be a normal pregnancy."

"Well...no. But...today? I mean...what if we're...not ready?"

"Is any parent ready?"

"A hell of a lot more ready than we are," he said anxiously.

"Do not pretend that this is a surprise," Crying Wolf spat. "YOU invoked the magic of Neverland to impregnate her. You made the decision."

"I didn't say I didn't," he replied heatedly. "I chose to have a child with Wendy. And I don't regret that decision. I'm just saying I would have liked some time...to get ready for this," he shrugged miserably.

"What do you need to prepare," Anoya asked delicately. "You will panic the same if she gives birth today or in eight months. At least you will meet your child soon. The heir of Pan."

"May the Spirits grant you a daughter," Crying Wolf said gleefully. "The last thing we need is another Peter Pan on this island." Peter shot her a cold glare but Chepi and Anoya laughed.

"I should like to have a little girl," Wendy said softly. "But a little boy with Peter's curls would not be a bad thing either."

"One thing is certain," Chepi said as she pushed down on Wendy's stomach. "We have not had a birth on the island in many moons. This babe will be the first. The first ever child of Pan too."

"Many close calls in the past, but this will be the first actual child," Anoya said carelessly. Peter's eyes flashed.

"There have been NO close calls in the past. Do not repeat those lies!"

"But Crying Wolf said-"

"Don't believe ANYTHING that comes out of Crying Wolf's mouth," Peter hissed, his eyes narrowing at the old woman. "It wouldn't be the first time she's tried to besmirch my reputation."

"It is in the past, Pan," Crying Wolf said, waving a hand dismissively. Peter's nostrils flared and he leaned in toward Wendy, stroking her hair.

"You know you are the only...I have never felt this way about anyone. You KNOW that."

"I know, Peter," she said with a soft smile, resting her hand on his. He kissed her palm and she moved their joined hands down to her belly.

"We will do this together. He or she will be so loved because we love each other so."

"I love you," he murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You should stay here so we can help when the time comes," Chepi said as she rose to her feet. Peter nodded.

"Oh but Peter-"

"I agree. I don't know anything about childbirth and I'd feel a lot better if you were with the Healers. Besides, I need to fly around the island and announce that the heir of Pan will be born tonight. The Fairy Queen has been nagging me about informing her immediately."

"You're leaving?" He stopped at her frightened tone and kissed her hands.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"What if you miss it?"

"I would never miss this. Our child is being born tonight, Wendy. The island will have a new prince or princess. Everyone will want to celebrate."

"Tell them we will all gather here in the Village," Tiger Lily said. Peter raised a brow and she merely shrugged.

"Father may not be as overjoyed as most but that does not mean we will not honor the babe as the rightful heir of Pan. You are King of Neverland, Peter. The island respects you as such." Peter stared at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Princess Tiger Lily." She bowed her head in return and folded her hands.

"Perhaps Pan's Wendy would like to accompany us to the caverns with our young ones."

"The caverns?" Chepi stood and folded her hands as well.

"Our little ones like to go explore the caverns, for they hold sparkling treasures and the riverbed shines brighter than the stars."

"The rocks in the water glow," Peter whispered in Wendy's ear. "And the walls are lined with jewels. It really is a sight to see. Why don't you go with them? Distract yourself." She took a deep breath and nodded. His hands slid from her shoulders to her stomach.

"You and our baby will be ok. And I'll be back in time to welcome him or her to the world, ok?" He gave her forehead a chaste kiss before he gently pushed her toward Tiger Lily.

"Take care of her, Tiger Lily."

"With my life, Peter," she said, bowing her head. Peter's hand went to his heart, as a sign of his gratitude and he flew out of the tent. Tiger Lily smiled at Wendy and offered her hand.

"Come. The caverns are not far from here."

* * *

Peter had never seen such a gathering and would probably not see such a thing again. All of Neverland had assembled to welcome the babe, the island's next prince or princess. The Fairy King and Queen sat atop their flower thrones, waiting anxiously while the Pegasus herd pawed the ground nervously. The mermaids waited just offshore, some lounging on rocks, others lurking under the water with narrowed eyes. The sun would be setting soon and Peter flew through the Village, searching for his wife, with Tink at his side.

Tiger Lily was in front of her tent waving frantically and he landed in a cloud of dust.

"You are late," she snarled.

"Neverland is big and there are many who were waiting for the news," he said defensively. She shrugged and lead him inside, where Wendy was panting on the bed.

"Peter," she gasped. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it!"

"I told you I would never miss this," he said, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Do I bloody look alright?" He raised a brow at her tone and looked up to see Tiger Lily was trying not to smile.

"Her language has been getting more colorful. Why don't you sit behind her so you can support her when the time comes? She will likely break your hand, but Chepi is prepared for that." Chepi looked up with a wicked smile. Peter's eyes widened and he slowly moved behind his wife.

"Keep her cool," Anoya said softly, handing him a wet cloth. He started to dab her forehead and she closed her eyes as he brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

"My darling little girl," he murmured against her cheek. "You are without a doubt the most incredible woman ever born. I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you. You have made me something I never thought I would be."

"Peter," she said through gritted teeth. He clutched her hands and ignored when she jerked and clamped down.

"I'm right here, Wendy," he continued to whisper. "I'm right here and I'm never leaving you." He jerked backwards when she emitted a mighty scream and Chepi knelt in front of her. Her dark eyes narrowed and she gestured for Anoya and Crying Wolf to come closer.

"Peter, disrobe your wife. Wendy, it is time to push." Peter's hands slid under her dress and slipped it over her head. He could see the bed was soaked underneath her, and Chepi gently pried her legs apart. Her golden curls were plastered to her face and Peter continued to pat her head and face with the cloth. Tiger Lily handed him a new cloth and she sat on Wendy's other side, touching the cloth to her shoulders and her arms. Together, they kept Wendy cool and semi-calm.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone waited outside the tent with baited breath. The Indian Chief had entered and exited the tent several times, always shaking his head and looking somber. Tiger Lily had exited an hour ago to fetch a new bowl of water and said nothing as she hurried to the river. Her sister offered a platter of meat for the Healers but Tiger Lily shook her head at the food and rushed back to the tent.

Inside the tent, Peter was dying from impatience and anxiety. Tink flew in and out of the tent until Crying Wolf sternly told her to wait outside. Peter was about to snap at her that the fairy could stay, but she was making HIM nervous, and so he said nothing when Tink huffily flew off. His child would be born any minute and his wife looked close to collapsing. She had broken several bones in his fingers but he never once complained. He was strong, he could endure the pain and it was only half of what his wife was going through.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Wendy's head dropped back onto Peter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she wheezed. "I'm...too weak-"

"You are NOT weak," he said firmly. "You helped me defeat Neverland's greatest enemy! You disobeyed me numerous times to help free the Lost Boys and me. You can do this, Wendy!"

"I'm so tired," she said as she closed her eyes. "I feel so..." she trailed off with a gasp and her eyes fluttered.

"Wendy, you must push. I can see the babe." Peter's heart leaped.

"Wendy, our child is almost here!"

"Queen Wendy, you have to push. A big one." Wendy squeezed Peter's hands and Peter winced slightly as he leaned up and peered around his wife. Tiger Lily sat on the other side, squeezing Wendy's other hand.

"She's almost here! One more push!" Crying Wolf leaned forward, her gnarled hand wrapped around her walking stick.

"Come girl. You are now the Mother of Neverland. Be proud."

Peter's heart raced faster than it ever had before as he stared down at the slimy mess in Chepi's arms. She handed the babe to Anoya to wash and Crying Wolf collected the bloody blankets, tossing Tiger Lily a clean blanket. She draped it over Wendy's trembling body and went to help Anoya. Wendy immediately fell asleep so Peter shifted out from under her, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. Anoya returned, and she smiled up at Peter.

"Your daughter, King Peter." She slid the babe into her father's arms and Peter held her away from his body as if terrified he would break her. Tiger Lily shook her head, smiling, and moved his hand to cradle the baby's head.

"Cradle her like this. She won't break."

"She's so tiny," he whispered, his eyes wide.

"She is quite small. But look at those curls." The little girl did indeed have a little tuft of golden curls that rivaled her father's. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the terribly bright new world but she reached up and grasped Peter's finger. He brought her closer to his chest, nuzzling her little cheek and his terrified look turned to one of awe.

"She's so perfect."

"Shall we wait for the Queen to wake before we present her to Neverland?" Peter glanced over at Wendy and bit his lip.

"I know they're impatient to meet her but I do think my Queen should be with me when we present our daughter. If she-" he gasped as the baby opened her mouth and emitted the most shrill cry he'd ever heard. He winced and shook his head.

"What's wrong with her," he shouted over the noise.

"You try being forced out of your warm bed after so long," Chepi said with a smile. "She's just getting used to the world. And she might be hungry. Let's let the Queen sleep for a few more minutes-"

"As if that's possible with all the noise," Wendy said sleepily. Peter draped himself on her bed and brought their daughter into view.

"Look what you did, Wendy."

"What WE did, Peter," she said with a tired smile. He kissed her forehead and gently rocked the baby.

"You want to go see your mother? Hm?" He carefully passed her to his wife and wrapped his arm around them both. Wendy held their daughter close to her breast, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Peter she looks just like you."

"Except those lips. And she has your chin. But that's my jawline for sure."

"And those curls. Has she opened her eyes?"

"Not yet. I do hope they are as blue as yours."

"It is time to teach you to feed your little one," Chepi approached the royal family and knelt beside the bed. "Hold your breast to her mouth; she will find her way." Wendy blushed as Peter helped her hold her nipple; Peter didn't think anything of it and he stroked the baby's head while she suckled her mother's breast.

"She's greedy, like her father," Crying Wolf cackled. Peter glared but Wendy giggled and nodded in agreement.

"That she is. We didn't come up with any names, Peter. What shall we call her?" Peter stared at his daughter, lost in wonder.

"Huh? Sorry Wendy, did you say something?" She smiled and nuzzled up to him, resting her head under his chin.

"Never mind."

* * *

It took another hour to clean Wendy and the baby princess and Chepi spread healing salve over Peter's hand. Wendy bit her lip and glanced at him from across the room.

"I really am sorry, Peter."

"For the last time, it's ok Wendy," he said exasperatedly. "I'm surprised you didn't break more to be honest. I still love that you broke Slightly's nose a few weeks ago."

"He should know by now not to sneak up on me," she said with a shrug.

"We fixed Lost Boy's nose in no time," Chepi said with a smile. "And Peter's hand will be fine. Now then, I believe the Fairy Queen has been asking to see you." Peter nodded and Tiger Lily lifted the flap of the tent. A bright light illuminated the tent and everyone lowered their eyes.

"King Peter. We are most anxious to hear about your heir!"

"Yes, Your Majesty. We're sorry to keep you waiting. We just wanted to make sure the Queen and the princess were both completely healthy before we left." The Queen's wings fluttered with excitement as Tink flew around to peer over Wendy's shoulder.

"Did you say...a princess?" Peter gestured for her to come closer and they moved closer to Wendy, who was holding their sleeping daughter. The Fairy Queen waved her hand and the baby was instantly swaddled in golden light. The rough blanket they had used was now a light pink with green trim, and made of the softest material on Neverland. The baby opened and closed her mouth and turned her head, letting out a sigh of contentment. The fairy waved her hand again and Wendy's over shirt became a stunning dress of golden leaves, with her long hair braided and decorated with flowers. Peter stood proudly next to her, clad in green and gold, a magnificent crown perched atop his messy curls. Tink kissed his cheek and jingled happily.

"And now you are ready to greet your island as a royal family."

"Not quite yet," Chepi said delicately. She bowed her head as Peter frowned over at her. "My apologies, Highnesses. But it is considered bad luck to have a nameless child. You must think of a name before you can present her to everyone." Wendy bit her lip.

"What shall we call her?"

"You pick," he shrugged.

"Peter," she said with a huff. "This is our daughter. I want us to choose a name together."

"OK. How about Bell?"

"I'm sure Tinkerbell would love that," she sniffed. Tink grinned and nodded and Peter returned her smile. His smile faded a little and he bit his lip. "I have no idea," he said softly. "I never thought...I never imagined that I..." he trailed off and Wendy watched him with a kind smile.

"What about Ellanor? It is a proper British name." Peter's nose wrinkled up but Crying Wolf nodded.

"It means light." Peter cocked his head and glanced down at his daughter.

"Ellanor," he said, as if tasting it. "You are the light of my life, little Ellanor."

"I think the princess has a name," Chepi said with a smile. Tink clapped her hands excitedly and Peter snorted.

"No her middle name isn't Tinkerbell. It's Wind."

"Wind?"

"Like Wendy, my miracle. She blew into my life and into my heart. So did little Ellanor. I think it's perfect."

"I think so too," Wendy said gently and Peter wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ellanor Wind Pan."

"Princess of Neverland," Peter said with a smile. Everyone gazed down at the little princess until she finally opened her eyes and cocked her head, the way Peter always did. Peter's jaw dropped in amazement and the women laughed. She looked curious and puzzled, her bright eyes blinking up at her parents. Peter sucked in a breath. Her eyes were the same as his beloved wife's. The same cerulean orbs that had captured his heart.

The Fairy Queen bowed low, her wings fluttering anxiously.

"Majesties. Your people await."

Peter helped Wendy to her feet and the Indian women dropped to their knees as their King and Queen passed by them. Peter held the tent open and bowed low.

"My Queen."

* * *

Neverlanders held their breath as the tent opened and the Queen emerged first. She looked radiant, and the Indian women muttered that she couldn't possibly have given birth. Yet her arms were full of pink blankets and those closest to her stood on their tiptoes to peek at the golden curls that could be seen over the blankets. Their King stepped up behind her, his strong arm wrapping around his wife's waist and standing beside her protectively, prepared to shield his family from any and all horrors of the world. The Fairy Queen hovered not far behind the royal couple, and her husband the King flew to her side, whispering something in her ear. Peter stepped forward and nodded to his subjects. Everyone was silent, waiting for an announcement.

"Neverland," he said in a powerful voice. "May I present to you, the firstborn of Pan and the new heir to the throne of Neverland. Ellanor Wind Pan, Princess of Neverland." There was an almighty cry of respect and praise and everyone dropped to their knees to bow down to the new princess. Peter threw his head back and crowed, a sound that echoed all around the island. The animals reared up pawed the ground, the Indians threw their heads back and made a responding cry, the fairies zoomed around the royal family. Tinkerbell hovered over the baby, daring anyone to come too close. For a moment, the entire island was connected and for the first time in hundreds of years, Peter Pan, the eternal child, was a King.

* * *

And so, time came to pass, even in Neverland, and the child of Pan started to grow. With their union came great power, and Peter learned not only to be a King and a father, but a man. Some day that Wendy Darling was the best thing that could ever happen to the young prince.

Peter adored being a father. He doted on his daughter and the two of them could be seen running through the forest together, the young princess perched on top of her father's shoulders.

Wendy would be waiting at the door for her husband and daughter to come home, and Peter would greet her with a kiss before their daughter threw her tiny arms around Wendy's neck.

They were a happy family and even though Peter sometimes missed a life of no responsibilities, he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. After dinner, he laid on his back and lifted Ellanor into the air with his feet.

"Yayy I'm flying Dada," she cheered as she lay on her stomach with her arms stretched out. Peter grinned up at her.

"That are you, my little Ell. You're flying like me!"

"Alright, it's time for little flying girls to be in bed," Wendy said from the doorway. Ellanor pouted until her father attacked her with kisses. Peter jumped to his feet and carried her to her bedroom, his arm around his wife's waist. They watched their daughter sleep, Wendy's head resting on Peter's shoulder. He tugged her from the room, grinning, and she raised a brow.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Peter?" Peter frowned down at his arms and shrugged.

"Umm...I don't have sleeves. I wear LEAVES."

"It's an expression," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You Brits and your expressions. I have nothing up my sleeves, but Tink agreed to come watch Ell tonight. So I can take you flying." The low timbre of his voice told her he didn't intend to just take her flying around the island. With a daughter and an island to care for, it had been months since he had been with his wife. And he needed her. Needed her more than he needed air.

"Let me just slip into something more suited for flying," she said as he gripped her waist and ground up against her.

"I'd rather you slip into something that I could just rip off later."

"Well why don't I pack a bag so you don't have to rip apart any of my clothes?"

"What if I like ripping apart your clothes," he growled.

"You're a wild thing, Peter Pan," she pretended to scold him.

"Would you love me any other way, Wendy Pan?"

"Hmm," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I suppose not. I have told stories about you for years after all. I knew what a wild thing you have always been."

"And you, my little girl. You have lit up my heart and my soul. Before you, it was a world of darkness. Never leave me. Never take that light away."

"I could never, Peter," she said against his lips.

"You and Ell are my world. My light. My life."

"When did you get so corny," she giggled.

"When I fell in love."

END


End file.
